war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros Vs The Swarm Part Two
Hello everyone....... A.K.A. no one..... I hope you are enjoying this story so far. You would have gotten more yesterday but after a few hours of typing one page kept coming back up when I clicked it to go away, and would not take no for a answer, and it caused the page to refresh destroying all the newest stuff I had typed. So incase it manages to glitch the older stuff off and I accidently hit publish, plus I think an hour into typing it started to lag, hear is where I will put the next part to the story. I hope when/if a community is reestablished hear they will enjoy it for generations to come. Chapter 3. Man Vs Insect! Friday 8:34 8/14/2015 The yellow jackets now the size of horses and red ants the size of Siberian huskies and having joined forces set off in search of food. When soon they happen apon a farm, a family living together, the great grandparents, their children, their aunts, their uncles, their cousins, their neffues, their nesses, and 40 who are hired to help tend the farm. The crops and cattle stretch as far as the eye can see, and around this privet property, a 45ft high 8ft thick wall made of steel. Not meant for defense againced monsters, but meant to defend againced panicked humans who are use to buying and don't know how to care for them selves, should they try raiding a farm to survive. The ants and the wasps come, hundreds of thousands of them, with ease crawling and flying over the wall, attacking people and cattle, gathering crops. Already people are screaming, many are firing guns weal already to hold them off while the rest head to the cellar, the cellar is a stronghold, a bomb shelter made of 150ft of steel surrounded by 220ft of concrete, 45ft underground, protected by a steel doors. As they come in shots are fired while 911 is called, and still use to monsters existing, weird being normal and normal weird, 911 does not go strait to the police as it did when people where use to the idea of problems being caused by human beings rather then monsters, but instead it goes to the army, airforce, or navy dependent on who is closest. bullets hit the wasps and ants, some prove ineffective, 30 calibers do minor damage, 38 calibers leave the insects either downed or badly wounded, for the ants their heads being the most armored spot. One of the humans fires a old fashion elephant rifle, kept either for show a family artifact or for such emergencies, its 50 caliber bullet goes strait through 3 of them and then gets stuck in the body of a 4rth. As they get closer shotguns are drawn, though the buckshot and birdshot mostly just bounces off their exoskelitons giving it minor bumps and scratches againced the wasps it tares through their wings like silk cloth and leaves them stuck on the ground. Slugs however go right through them punch into the next and half way embed into them like its a piece of pierceing jewelry. Cattle are panicked and making loud sounds, most pens still not messed with yet, 1 human fires his gun hitting the bolts on the pens, freeing pigs cows oxen sheep goats and horses, and they try to run, occasionally turning to shoot at first, then not turning for anything, heading they them selves now retreating to the cellar. Now hot on their heels some of the humans in a attempt to hold them off for the rest to run draw machetes and turn to face the insects, the swords slash chopping off antennas, denting heads, poking eyes, scratching thorax, hacking legs, the ants and wasps return attack with bone crushing jaws stinging stingers and greater strength, fighting through them are held off only for 2 minuets and 43 seconds, and then they continue after the rest, but they make it to the bomb shelter and seal them selves in, their farm doomed by they them selves perhaps safe. Then, the swarm begins to dig through the dirt making their way to the outer concrete. Back at the base the aliens gear has been stored away, and his body burned in the furnace. During the event in the 50s plenty of alien bodies have been gathered, so they are nothing new. A solder comes to the general and says "Urgent phone call from our closest Nabors, they reported being attacked by gigantic insects, the size of cattle." General: "80% all personel go to help them out, the rest stay hear incase we are attacked while we are gone." All go forward, 20 supply trucks with ammo for tanks and missile trucks, 45 main battle tanks, 20 apache helicopters, 15 falcon helicopters, 4..... what ever the hell these are called http://i.imgur.com/6CphdGs.jpg 35 f-18s and 625 infantrymen with M27 Infantry Automatic Rifles, rpgs, IMI Magnum Desert eagle blacks, old stile civil war sabers, except made out of 75% titanium 10% carbon and 15% iron, a combat knife made of the same thing, having also a cilval war stile saber with a plasma blade, like that Ultra V has, 5 incender grenades, and last but not least, armored in a blend of wool, leather, kevilar, titanium plating, and gel armor between the titanium plates, the full armor still only weighing only 7 pounds and being designed in a similar fasion to the uniform of solders in desert storm, they make their way tword the farm. Before they even get close to the farm they can already see the horrible sight of what is ahead, yellow jackets carrying cows ants carrying chickens, the sky is dotted with them, the ground is spotted with them, hundreds of thousands. While mean while they have dug past the dirt and are scraping and scratching the surface of the concrete of the farmers stronghold. The tanks form a singular long line with the missile trucks in the center where they are, infantry behind them, and hovering just above the helicopters. The 35 f-18s fly forwarn toward the swarm, locking onto the yellow jackets easily and firing missiles, the missiles blow their targets to pieces as well as many beside them with shrapenal falling on the ants, angering the swarm. They then fire their thunderous machine guns into the swarm downing many and angering them more. They then turn to flee back to base to rearm and resupply. Mean while back at the base the general has called into Washington to speak with the president. The president comes onscreen. General: "Mr president I am requesting more solders to be transferred to my base." Mr President: "Hmmm, weal I suppose a few may want to go see how things are done, but why not do paper work and send a note, do you need them now? Is it so important you must call in a urgent manor?" General: "Yes, we are being invaded, our solders HUD cameras will come on in 5... 4... 3... 2... On the presidents screen the view of the general cuts out, and the screen shows a collective image of what the solders are seeing, his jaw drops in horror..... Timeline Replay: While The tanks form a singular long line with the missile trucks in the center where they are, infantry behind them, and hovering just above the helicopters. The 35 f-18s fly forwarn toward the swarm, locking onto the yellow jackets easily and firing missiles, the missiles blow their targets to pieces as well as many beside them with shrapenal falling on the ants, angering the swarm. They then fire their thunderous machine guns into the swarm downing many and angering them more. They then turn to flee back to base to rearm and resupply, easily flying faster then the yellow jackets ......... Catching up again presently with the solders engaging the swarm The main battle tanks maingun is a 154mm cannon, they fire those, and their machine guns into the swarm. 154mm cannons are aimed in a arch to hit some yellow jackets in the air then come back down and hit ants on the ground, they explode with great devastation and splash damage, helicopters fire their ballistic guns into the swarm while getting locks and firing their missiles, downing many oncoming insects, angry, coming at them. The missile trucks lock onto many at once and fire all of their missiles, then back up to the supply trucks to reload as 25 men come up to fire rpgs aimed at a arch for maximum range. The f-18s make a return firing their machine guns into the swarm while they get locks and fire their missiles, then turn and head back to resupply. Now getting closer the helicopters out of missiles and running out of bullets, though the jets fly much faster then the insects, the insects fly much faster then the helicopters. They make their retreat to resupply. The missile trucks reclose the line and lock onto many targets, firing all missiles at once, many yellow jackets get blown apart. The ants are on approach, running almost as fast as cars. The men in the tanks and missile trucks get out, cover their vehicles with gasoline cans, then plant a bomb on them, and get as far away as they can joining the infantry 145 feet behind the supply trucks. The yellow jackets pour in just as the solders are passing the supply trucks, attacking the tanks, their stingers though as effective on the now abandoned tanks as a knife on a van. Their mandibles as effective as clippers on mettle trash cans. Many swarming together begin to lift a tank, carrying it high, high, high into the sky, then dropping it, as it begins to drop it a remote detonates the bomb, lighting many on fire as they go down. Anouther bunch is lifting a tank into the air, the bomb is detonated on them, lighting the gas. The rest of the bombs are detonated lighting all of it, as well as several of them that got coated and then figured out to cease attacking the tanks. Mean while this whole time 240 of the solders had gas jugs and lighter fluid cans and have been pouring it out in a big circle and tossed the empty cans and jugs aside, all forming into the middle. As the swarm started to come in all other solders readied incinder grenades and threw them at the wasps, lighting them onfire and forming a wall of flames. With in the wall of flames the solders fire their RPGs, their M27 Infantry Automatic Rifles, and throw incender grenades into the swarm, many catch on fire trying to attack them, many get shot down, some that get shot down land inside the circle, they are to be sure shot. Some manage to barely manage to get in, but only to be easy targets to shoot. Bodies that land inside are added to the fire to keep the circle of protection fed. By now the ants begin to catch up, surrounding the flams and waiting for the fire to go out....... only for the f-18s to be resupplied and come in for another strike, they then turn to flee with yellow jackets following but easily flying faster.... only to have the helicopters catch up and unleash their fire power, then they turn to flee, but the yellow jackets easily catch up to them and force them to stay and fight, they chose to do so at the burning circle, firing both from the sides with chainguns and from the front with their other ballistic weaponry. Some of them rather then chainguns at the side having lasers, powerful enough to drill through a tanks armor in just 3 minuets. But alas 1 by 1 they go down, being greatly out numbered but perfectly into the circle to have their fuel keep it burning. The f-18s come in for another air strike, but by mistake fly to far into the swarm. They may be faster, but they are far less agile. They are soon downed crashing onto the ants. 8/16/2015, 3:45 am. The solders in that swarm are hopeless to rescue, so they instead have any extra solders who arrive go to the base. It will be attacked soon. Very soon. The yellow jackets and red ants have now for hours figured out to just sit and wait.... sit and wait for the flames to die out..... The solders completely out of ammo and hopelessly out numbered sleep with a watch, waiting also.... waiting, though the flames still burn. Hours pass, both sides, waiting. By dumb luck the swarm has not found the base. The flames start to die out, the watch wakes everyone raising alarm, they all stand up. Their commander orders them to prepare to use energy swords. The energy swords battery can only last for 488 seconds and then it is useless until recharged, so when using it you want the first thing you do with it the split second it comes unsheathed to be to strike a enemy. They all put their hands on the blades handle, waiting..... Yellow jackets start their wings, ants charge tword them, they pose like they are helpless in close quarters bracing for impact, hands ready to quick draw, as soon as they are just inches away the blades draw, a sting position yellow jackets abdomen gets sliced clean off, a red ants head sliced in half from behind the eye to before the mandable. Many insects in surprise are startled with the devastation, they come ongaurd moving in carfully and evasively, one manages to get in and stings a solder, penetrating his armor and stabbing his heart, another solder slices through 3 ands but a 4rth grabs his chest with its mandibles crashing his ribs and his lungs. A and powers through a stab to the head grabs a solders arm and stings him between the legs. One by one the energy swords batteries lose their charge. They then draw their mettle sabers, this proves much less effective, but the blade can kill them none the less. They aim for the legs, hacking slashing and stabbing but in seconds their is only 1 left. Rather then kill him they grab him by the arms and legs, and carry him back to their nest. 4:08 am. The last human from the strike force is taken through the nest until brought before the queen ant and the queen wasp. Their the solder is held before them on their knees. The 2 queens come closer, and release a pheromone gas, the human stops screaming and goes calm, creepily calm. They held the arms and legs gentle, the human is released, and stands up. Just for good measure, they gas the human again with pheromones symotaneusly, the human bows down, points to some ants and wasps, and begins to calmly walk tword the exit, others slowly following close behind, camera still working, president still watching, someone tries to contact them, they stop alarmed.... and toss their hemlet to a ant, it is crashed. The queens shriek to the colony, pupa are being picked up. End part 2. Category:Blog posts